


Pai, Este É O Archie

by pricingham



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Conhecer Os Pais, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Archie e Jughead estão a namorar há algum tempo e é tempo dos pais deles saberem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dad, Meet Archie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082561) by [pricingham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham). 



> para a renata lov u

Jughead sentou-se depois de pedir para a mesa dele: uma coleção estranha de pessoas. Olhou para Archie, que lhe sorriu de forma encorajadora, e umedeceu os lábios enquanto movia o seu olhar para o pai que se sentava à sua frente, um braço sobre a parte de trás do banco.

— Então, — começou Jughead.

— Então, — o pai dele ecoou com um sorriso trocista. Jughead notou que o pai tinha um sorriso daqueles para qualquer tipo de ocasião. Estava a usar o seu sorriso de “continua, estou a ouvir” naquele momento.

Jughead inspirou. — Eu vou só esperar pela comida, é muito mais fácil falar de estômago cheio, — brincou ele, com o riso abafado.

— Queres que eu lhes conte, Jug?

— Quê? Não, não. Eu ‘tou bem, eu consigo fazê-lo.

— Não faz mal se não conseguires contar-nos ainda, Jughead. Podemos esperar, — assegurou Fred com o sorriso gentil.

Jughead acenou com a cabeça, absente. Ele sentiu o pai dar-lhe um pontapé ao de leve debaixo da mesa. — Puto, não faz mal. O Andrews tem razão, nós podemos esperar por esta ‘ _ grande revelação _ ’.

— Eu não disse que era um grande revelação, — Jughead reclamou num murmúrio. Ele olhou para Archie e sorriu suavemente sem querer fazê-lo. Ou se calhar queria. Jughead não sabia ao certo se o que ele fazia era intencional ou não ao pé de Archie. Tal como quando ele se desligava da aula e pensava em beijá-lo numa cabine no Pop’s, em vez de ouvir a sua professora a falar sobre como Lincoln tinha um chapéu bastante grande. O pensamento embaraçoso dele foi interrompido pelo lindo, lindo som de um prato a tocar na mesa de metal. Jughead olhou para cima e agradeceu baixinho à empregada de mesa — a mãe de Veronica. Ele mordeu o hambúrguer e, depois dos piores cinco segundos de mastigar e engolir da sua vida, disse:

— Eu posso estar a namorar com o Archie.

FP engasgou-se no café e Fred largou um “oh” surpreso.

— Eu sabia, c’um caralho!, — FP disse, a sorrir. Ele riu-se e deu uma palmada, ou melhor, bateu com toda a sua força o ombro de Fred. — Eu sabia. Por isso é que ficas todo vermelho quando te pergunto sobre ele. — E agora estava a usar o sorriso que Jughead menos gostava, se bem que foi aquele que ele herdou, o sorriso afetado. — A intuição de um pai nunca está errada, — disse, bebendo um gole do café.

Fred acenou com a cabeça. — Bem, isto é… alguma coisa. Quer dizer, sempre suspeitei que alguma coisa se passava com vocês dois.

— Quê, apanhaste o teu filho a chupar a pila do meu?

— Forsythe, — Fred suspirou. FP simplesmente riu-se como resposta. Archie ficou estupidamente vermelho em vez disso. — Estava a falar do tempo que eles demoravam para descer para jantar. Especialmente uma vez que o Jughead provavelmente gosta mais de comida do que dele próprio.

— Não sei sobre gostar de mim próprio, mas definitivamente gosto mais de comida do que gosto do Archie.

Archie bufou, pausando a meio de ir buscar batatas fritas. — Juggy.

— Juggy?!

— Cala-te, — Jughead murmurou, batendo no braço do pai. Ele encolheu os ombros a Archie enquanto mordia o hambúrguer.

— Bem,  _ eu _ gosto mais de música do que gosto de ti.

— Não gostas nada, — disse Jughead com um sorriso trocista.

— Não gosto nada.

Ele olhou para Archie durante um bocado antes de revirar os olhos e de lhe dar um beijo rápido na bochecha. — Também não gosto de comida mais do que gosto de ti.

Archie sorriu e pôs o braço em volta do ombro de Jughead.

— Pai, estás a chorar?

FP abanou a cabeça e fungou. — Não, estou só… Caralho, estás crescido. Ainda ontem tu e a Jellybean estavam a lutar pelo lugar à frente no carro e agora… Agora, estás a namorar com a puta do filho do Fred Andrews. — FP suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. — Estou orgulhoso de ti, Jug.

Jughead sorriu. — Obrigado.

— Pai?, — disse Archie, a voz dele esperançosa.

Fred piscou os olhos e olhou para cima. — Desculpa, sim, estou só um pouco… Surpreendido, é tudo. Mas estou feliz por ti, filho. Estás feliz com ele, certo?

— Claro! O Jug é um ótimo amigo e um namorado ainda melhor… Tirando talvez quando me rouba a comida.

Toda a gente à mesa se riu menos Jughead, que acotevelou Archie ao de leve. — Um gajo tem de comer, Arch.

— Ele tem razão. Mantém o meu filho saudável, está bem? Ou pelo menos, sem fome.

— Ambas são um pouco difíceis, considerando que o Pop’s não vende saladas e o estômago do Jughead é como um buraco negro.

— Oh, eu sei. Tive de viver com esse monstro durante anos.

— Isto é  _ bullying _ . Hoje é o Dia De Atacar O Jughead Pelo Seu Amor À Comida?

— Sim, absolutamente. Nós os três inventámos esse dia, — Archie retorquiu.

— Ei, deixa o sarcasmo para mim, cabrão, — Jughead disse. Mas ele muito obviamente estava a sorrir e muito obviamente não queria saber do sarcasmo de Archie.


End file.
